


Nefelibata

by drippingblooddiamonds (fear_on_fire)



Series: frozen hearts in the fire [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Madness, Sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_on_fire/pseuds/drippingblooddiamonds
Summary: nefelibata : a cloud walker; one who lives in the cloud of their own imagination or dreams, or one who does not abide by the precepts of society, literature, or art.luna lovegood is crazy, isn't she?madness took her mind.~ luna lovegood and walking in dreams ~





	Nefelibata

**Author's Note:**

> Another aesthetic-y fic. I write a lot of those. If you want to check out longer, saner one-shots and multi-chapter stories I've written, it's on my main account :)
> 
> I've always loved Luna, because somehow, between her and Hermione, I found my own character and mind. So, while I might not be as unconventional as Luna, there's some of her in me. That being said, there was a time in my life where I felt like I had no control over myself. Luna, in this is just a medium of representation in this drabble. A representation of me during those troubling times. If you like the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!

_tick_ tock _tick_ tock

she listens to it all the time.

the never ending rhythm of the clock is a constant of her life now, her heartbeat, her breath, her mind, her soul.

she doesn’t know who she is anymore.

all the threads that held her down are broken strings on the earth.

and now, she’s floating towards the clouds: towards the golden heaven her mum made her dream of, when she was younger – freer - tucked snugly into bed, magic gleaming in the sky and in her heart.

_is it even real?_

_is everything a lie?_

_she doesn’t know where to begin._

* * *

 

 _tick_ tock _tick_ tock

she wakes up to the sound.

it’s her lullaby as she falls asleep.

her hands prickle every time she moves them because she’s just so _numb_ and she can’t take the pain anymore.

the memories come in flashes and echoes.

monsters in her head.

she’s one of them.

scared.

lonely.

she wants her mommy.

oh, but darling, mommy isn’t _there_ for you, remember?

_and look at how you turned out._

she can’t bear to look at herself in the mirror, so she stares at the sky instead.

azure. sapphire. purple. grey. gold. pink. _red._

_blood._

_who needs sanity, anyway?_

* * *

 

 _ding_ dong _ding_ dong

it’s time again.

time to wake up.

time to snap out of her trance.

time to put that smile on her face and the mask in place.

_nobody needs to know the secret, darling._

_nobody needs to hear you scream at night._

_nobody needs to see your broken eyes as you stare blankly at the stars that shine._

she steps out of that wretched asylum of a room and feels alive again.

she swears she’ll never return back there.

_(promises are meant to be broken after all)_

little luna lovegood. such a sweet little child.

_madness took her mind._

 

 


End file.
